


Certain Things (That I Adore)

by bigdsgirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Character Death, Parent Death, fluffy fluff, lil bit of angst, lots of feels tho, some background veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdsgirl/pseuds/bigdsgirl
Summary: It all began when Jughead was seven. He sat at a shared table with Betty Cooper in Ms. Grundy’s class, who only wrote with yellow pencils topped with a sun eraser.--Jughead and Betty moments to the tune of Certain Things by James Arthur feat. Chasing Grace.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Certain Things (That I Adore)

_Something about you_ _  
_ _It's like an addiction_ _  
_ _Hit me with your best shot, honey_

It all began when Jughead was seven. He sat at a shared table with Betty Cooper in Ms. Grundy’s class, who only wrote with yellow pencil topped with a sun eraser. Betty never wore her hair down, always pristinely wrapped in some intricate braid or knot. Jughead constantly had the urge to tug it or even pull it out of the knot so it would tumble down her shoulders and he could see if it was as long as Rapunzel’s. 

He’s had a thing for blondes since.

Betty was a good friend, she always shared her supplies (unlike their other tablemates, Cheryl or Reggie) and she never teased him about the beanie that was always on his head. They played on the playground together or sat on the bench in the sunshine reading their library books, her _Junie B. Jones_ and his _Magic Treehouse_ (though they would swap regularly). 

He didn’t realize how much he liked Betty until 5th grade, when they were in separate classrooms. Sure, they saw each other on the playground, but now it wasn’t just her: She was with her new friend Veronica, and he hung out with his new tablemate Archie. Though they still played together as a group, Betty and Jughead never got back to the bench to read at Riverdale Elementary. He missed those moments, only just realizing what a bright spot their time together was in his life. And he was certain that he wouldn’t have a happier life without Betty in it.

  
  
_I've got no reason to doubt you_ _  
_ _'Cause certain things hurt_ _  
_ _And you're my only virtue_ _  
_ _And I'm virtually yours_

Over the years, Betty Cooper had morphed from a ray of sunshine to a sun goddess, with tan skin, golden hair, and legs for days. And Jughead, well, he added flannel and suspenders to his wardrobe. They continued to be best of friends in high school, passing most of their time together working on the newspaper and spending evenings at Pop’s with Archie and Veronica. FP even noticed, asking Jughead if he was going to ask the golden girl to be his girlfriend, or at the very least to the homecoming dance. 

Much to Jughead’s dismay, Betty was going with Dilton Doiley to homecoming, so he planned on staying home. But when Betty came to the Blue and Gold with a glassy look in her eyes and tears staining her cardigan sleeves, he knew it was time to dig up his dad’s suit. 

Turns out, Dilton was convinced by Cheryl to go with Ginger, leading to an embarrassing encounter for Betty in the cafeteria where she was unceremoniously dumped in front of the entire student body. As she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck, clinging to him as she sobbed softly, he vowed to make sure she had the best homecoming of her life, while making Dilton suffer. 

And she did, wearing her warm soft yellow silk dress, curling her arm around the crook of Jughead’s elbow as they walked from the dance to Pop’s, laughing with Archie and Veronica at the amount of shaving cream that had filled the party bus for Cheryl, Dilton, and the rest of their group. Cheryl’s screeches could be heard the whole way to Pop’s. 

It was music to Jughead’s ears.

  
  
_And you keep coming back, coming back, again_ _  
_ _Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

Senior year meant college decisions. Betty was accepted into multiple schools, but her heart was set on Stanford in California. 

And Jughead, well... 

Maybe a little more sun wouldn’t be so bad.  
  


_And there's certain things that I adore_ _  
_ _And there's certain things that I ignore_ _  
_ _But I'm certain that I'm yours_ _  
_ _Certain that I'm yours_

The first letter from Gladys came his sophomore year at Stanford. Betty had brought it in, having picked up the mail after her shift. Plopping next to him on the couch, she gingerly placed the letter on his keyboard, halting his frenzied typing. 

Jughead stared at the return address for a beat, before brushing it off onto the floor. She tilted her head at him in confusion. He looked up at her, shrugging his shoulders. Betty leaned over him, grabbing the letter, and moved to place it back on the counter. 

It took him a month before he could open it. Another month before he could read it, but it was Betty who read it aloud for him, as he gripped her free hand tightly. 

And it was with Betty that he wrote a response.  
  


_There's something about you_ _  
_ _It's when you get angry_ _  
_ _You have me at your mercy_

Betty’s mood would sour after her weekly phone call with her mom. Conversations with Alice tend to bring up old anxieties and habits so he wasn’t surprised to see her vigorously cleaning a fork when he got home. He moved his messenger bag off his shoulder and onto the counter, crossing the room towards the kitchen. From behind he wrapped his arms around her, taking the fork gently out of her rubber-gloved hands and setting it into the sink. She sagged back into him, sighing deeply. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, whispering affirmations that she is enough and she will be okay, no matter what Alice says.

Later that night after some Netflix, he outwardly wondered why she was still talking to Alice on a regular basis. 

“She’s my mom, Juggie. Even though she’s controlling, she’s coming from a place of love,” she responded. He looked down at her, in awe of her unwavering kindness, only able to rub her shoulder as a response of understanding.  
  


_And you're like a shoulder to turn to_ _  
_ _Cause certain things mend us when we're hanging on for dear life_ _  
_ _We held on so tight_

FP died on a Tuesday. Betty was scolding Jughead for not starting the dishwasher again when his phone rang. He picked up the phone, and Betty stopped her gumblings short when the color drained from his face. His hand repeatedly ran through his hair, causing the beanie to fall on the floor with a quiet thud. Picking up the beanie and placing it on the table, she intertwined her fingers with his, stroking his back as he continued to listen to the voice on the other end. The phone call ended a moment later, and that’s when the dam broke. 

He leaned on her as she led him to his room, letting her crawl into bed with him as his body wracked with sobs. Before his vision went black, all he could think was how glad he was to have Betty. 

That’s the only thought he had as she gripped his hand during the plane ride back to Riverdale. The funeral arrangements. The wake. The funeral. She never let go of his hand, and he was grateful. She was his flotation device, saving him from drowning in his grief. 

When they returned to Stanford, she only left his side when it was necessary. They slept in the same bed, she made sure he would eat something and stay presentable. So when he started to return to her, he thanked her the only way he knew how; a long handwritten note of infinite thanks. She blushed while receiving it, reminding him that he would do the same for her.  
  


_And you keep coming back, coming back again_ _  
_ _Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

She never stopped sleeping in his bed.

  
  
_And there's certain things that I adore_ _  
_ _And there's certain things that I ignore_ _  
_ _But I'm certain that I'm yours_ _  
_ _Certain that I'm yours_

In May, their lease was up for renewal and graduation was around the corner. They were sitting on the couch eating dinner, while Betty was musing about whether they should get a new place or stay where they were. He tugged her towards him, her naturally molding to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

“I’m perfectly fine where I am,” he said, kissing her hairline. She hummed in affirmation, turning into his shirt, and sighed. 

“So we’ll stay then.”

_And there's certain things that I adore_ _  
_ _And there's certain things that I ignore_ _  
_ _Let’s ignore them_ _  
_ _But I'm certain that I'm yours_ _  
_ _Certain that I'm yours_

“What do you mean you aren’t coming back to the East Coast?!” Betty winced at Veronica’s shriek over the speakerphone. Jughead snickered. 

“We decided to stay, it makes sense, since Jug is going to grad school here and I am continuing to work out here,” Betty huffed while Jug gave her the thumbs up for reassurance as he poured their coffee. 

“Oh. So you are staying together then?” The question caused Betty to freeze, quickly turning to Jughead. He knew Veronica had caught her off guard on purpose, especially since she had been peppering him on the side with questions about their relationship status. Jughead had ignored Veronica, waving her questions off. Though he knew by the look on Betty’s face, he had his answer. He would stay with Betty, however she would have him. He was certain of it. 

After the phone call, she nervously laughed off Veronica’s interrogation, saying she’d been getting that since they started sharing an apartment. But he knew better.

_Let’s ignore them_ _  
_ _I adore you, I adore you_ __  
_Let’s ignore them, Let’s ignore them_  
_Certain that I'm yours_

Graduation was held outside and the weather was perfect. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. Dressed in cap and gown, Betty and Jughead sat next to each other, watching their classmates walk up before them. As Jughead walked across the stage, his one thought was wishing FP could be there. 

After the ceremony, they were taking photos with Archie, Fred, Veronica, and the Coopers. Veronica was manipulating the whole affair, snapping away on her Canon and forcing everyone into multiple poses. Finally, Veronica requested Betty and Jughead alone together for a few. After the required poses, she asked them to just act natural. 

Jug wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him, two pieces of a puzzle. He looked down at her and saw her looking at him, eyes glassy and shining. 

“I wish FP was here to see you. He would be so proud of you,” she whispered. 

Overwhelmed by her comment and his own emotions, he leaned down and kissed her for the first time, not thinking of the clicks of Veronica’s camera. He could feel her smile into the kiss as he pulled away. Whoops from the family shook them from their moment, laughter bubbling as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“Well, that took awhile,” she said breathlessly. 

“My bad,” he said, stroking her hand. She shook her head, the golden tassel on her motorboard dancing. “But you must know how much I adore you.” She nodded in response, pulling her head away, looking to see that their family left them to be on their own as they moved towards the car. 

“Let’s get moving then. We have a few things to celebrate now.” With a wink she pulled his hand as they started moving towards the car. As they moved, Jughead looked to the sky for a beat with a smile stitched on his face before glancing at Betty, pulling him to his loved ones. 

For the first time in years, he felt whole. 

Dad, if you could see me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @bigdsgirl.


End file.
